Beginnings
by latenightbeautiful
Summary: Prequel to My Favourite Dessert. How the relationship began between Pezberry. Santana's the head of the school but when Berry defies every norm of American high school, Santana finds out she's not as in control as she thinks. Again, put as angst for some rough sex.


**A/N: Contains rough sex, but really, you already knew that.**

Disclaimer: Glee and the characters do not belong to me. If they did Finn would be dead already, Puck would be a badass hot girl and Faberrittana would have a lot more sex. Sigh.

Shoutout to Valerii_FaberryFan for giving me the idea to do a prequel to MFD.

You walk down the halls of McKinley, wearing your trademark smirk, your pinkie linked with Brittany's. You look over at her as she glances at you, and you share a knowing smile before simultaneously dumping your slushies over a shocked Rachel Berry's head.

You brush past her, calling "Maybe that should cool you down after you've been staring at us, Ru Paul," and Brittany laughs, and it's like music to your ears, leaving the soaking girl staring after you.

You smirk as you round the corner, staring at the singer before winking cockily, leaving the smaller brunette gobsmacked, and looking more than a little pissed off. You own this school.

* * *

The next day, Brittany had been distracted by Mike and some new choreography, so you were alone. Berry was at her lockers, as you expected, and the purple grape slushie clashed horrible with her bright red vest. You smirk as the ice falls from her fringe onto her nose, and you raise a hand, wiping a trail of ice off with a single finger, before sucking on the digit.

Berry takes a shallow breath, through the slushie or the display you're not sure, but you don't bother hanging around to find out. You saunter off, sending her another wink as you go.

* * *

The next day shocks both of you. You're alone, again, and you take a quick drink of the blueberry slushie you bought earlier. You sigh, thinking of how much of a waste this is, that the slushies are actually nice enough to drink.

This time, the slushie connects with Berry's locker.

She actually _ducked_.

You stare at her in shock, not quite sure where to go from here, and Berry's looking at you, a mixture of defiance and absolute terror, expecting something much worse. You _are_from Lima Heights, after all, and a rumble in the corridor is nothing you can't handle.

What shocks _her_, though, is that you smirk again at her, almost in approval, before walking off, meeting up with a skipping Brittany, the topic of discussion for today is why ponies don't have horns, because they'd make such cuter unicorns than horses.

You smile but you're not really paying attention, throwing a quick look at Berry behind you, and the dark eyes are burning into yours.

* * *

You decide to buy two slushies the next day. One bright blue, and one bright red, and you relish the contrast in colours that's going to make Berry look even more hideous.

Same corridor, same locker. She's standing, looking for something inside her locker, not even aware you're coming.

You throw the first slushie against her locker door that's in front of you, making her jump in shock, some of the ice coming through the vent.

The second slushie never makes it, though. You drop it in shock as you feel the icy blast of a slushie being thrown square in your face, and the ice trickling down through the front of your top sends unpleasant shivers through you.

Berry doesn't even look scared. She's smirking at you, and there's no-one around to witness it. She mimics your movements from the other day, wiping some of the slushie off your face and licking it off eagerly. You scowl through the fog of ice clouding your vision, and while you're more pissed than you've ever been, you have to hand some kind of respect to her.

But respect changes to intimidation when she looks around before whispering in your ear, "If you don't want that to happen again, come to my house tonight, at 7." And you nod your compliance because you're intrigued, and a little bit wary, of what Berry would have in store for you. You're sure it's nothing you can't handle, because you're Santana Lopez, and you'd make the Ice Queen melt. She laughs quietly, taking in your dishevelled appearance and look of trepidation, before winking at you theatrically, telling you to go clean yourself up before walking past you.

* * *

You've been sitting, waiting in your car now for the past ten minutes, nervously fidgeting and hoping she isn't watching you. You have no idea what's in store, and part of you is kind of excited.

The rest of you though (something you barely admit to yourself) is bordering on afraid.

You got here early, anxious to get out of the house, to get here to make sure you're on time. You don't want to piss the shorter girl off any more than she obviously is, but wouldn't being too early be almost as bad as being late?

You deliberate this, flicking glances between the time on your phone and the red screen of the clock on your dashboard. When the time reads 6:59, you get out the car and head towards her front door, taking a deep breath before knocking steadily. No matter how nervous you are, you're still the HBIC around here, and you're going to make sure Ru Paul knows it.

_Right_, you say to yourself, _that's why you've been sitting in the car for the past ten minutes, afraid of walking up to the house_.

The door opens after a few seconds, and Rachel's there, checking her watch and nodding approvingly. "Right on time, you might be good at this after all." You smile as she turns her back, leading you silently up the stairs. "But don't think I didn't notice you sitting in your car for so long."

-MFD-

Berry's bedroom isn't the pink princess paradise you and the other cheerios presumed and laughed about. The only thing that resembles anything like that is a rather large, bright purple lamp next to a white wooden set of drawers. But other than that, it's just like any other teenagers bedroom, only tidier. You're too busy gazing around at the various photos she has on a shelf next to her cabinet of trophies to notice that Berry's watching you silently, waiting for your attention.

Impatience finally gets the better of her. "Look at me." Your eyes instantly snap to hers and you notice she's staring at you intently. "Take off your jacket and stand over there."

You scoff, raising an eyebrow at her as you make no move to follow her order. You fold your arms across your chest defiantly, giving her the Lopez attitude you're renowned for.

"Santana," she says slowly. "Take off your jacket. And stand. Over. There."

You roll your eyes. You're still intimidated by the force that is Rachel Berry but you try your best to hide it. Within seconds she's in front of you, grabbing the material of your jacket in her fist and staring you down. "Off," she states. "Or you'll be punished."

It's getting a little hot in here anyway, so you decide to shrug it off. She smirks in approval as she takes it out of your hands and hangs it neatly by the door.

You're left in your tight fitting Cheerios outfit and you feel your breath hitch as her eyes roam over your body, every dip and curve, until she meets your eyes again.

Thoughts fly through your head. This is _Berry_for fuck's sake. The very girl you've enjoyed throwing slushies at for the past how many years. The girl who's at the bottom of the social ladder, with no hope of making it to the top. Or even midway.

But as her eyes still roam over you greedily, you decide you really don't care.

"Stand by the bed." And you do, because Berry can be scary. And really fucking sexy, you're finding out. "Take off your top."

Your eyes widen slightly. "Whoa, Ber-"

She's next to you again in an instant, breathing the same air. "Did I say you could talk?" You shake your head mutely, but still don't take it off. Her hand reaches out to the zipper and slowly undoes it. "Off," she whispers, her breath heavy on your ear.

You sigh internally but slide it off over your head. Berry's fingers are dancing on your side in an instant, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You don't really mind taking off your top, you figure. You've got the best body in the school, and ever since the boob job you've had a lot more confidence. Even if Sue is adamant on verbally beating that confidence out of you (the nickname for this week was Lady Ta-Ta).

Berry's looking over your body appreciatively and you unconsciously push your chest out, giving her a better view. She notices but doesn't say anything, smirking at you instead. You're growing to love that smirk. It means you've done something good, and something good usually follows it.

"Take off your shoes and socks, and put them over there." Eventually you're standing in just your bra, skirt and spankies and goosebumps are rising all over, due to the slight chill or the anticipation, you're not sure.

"Spankies and pants." You slide them down your legs and lay them on top of your shoes. She praises you for your neatness, and you smile demurely. Berry's bedroom is flawless and while your bedroom is what you'd expect a young teenage boy's to be like, you step up your own tidiness while you're here. You don't want Berry to be even more pissed.

Berry takes a break from throwing you orders and stands in front of you, trailing her fingers delicately over your bronze skin and you sigh, because no one really touches you like that, it's all calloused hands who aren't fans of the finer details. You lean your body into the touch slightly and Berry takes her hands away.

"I'm setting the pace here." You nod because it's obvious and Berry is in charge here, whether you like it or not. "Good," she whispers, and her fingers are back, trailing along your collarbones and into the dip between them, before trailing down and lightly tracing the swell of your breasts. You let out another sigh and close your eyes, and Berry smiles up at you.

She trails a hand around your back as she leans up to kiss you softly on your neck, and your eyes open in shock as Berry manages to unhook your bra with only one hand. Obviously this isn't a new thing to her, and suddenly you're smiling inwardly at the fact that she's experienced, and that for once, something might actually feel good with another person.

Whoa, back up there Lopez. You're considering letting this thing touch you? You shake your head and open your mouth to say something, anything that will get you out of this situation, but Berry's hand is clamped over it before you can speak, and she whispers dangerously. "No talking. You're on your last warning," and all you can do is nod again, and stay silent until she allows you to speak.

She throws your bra onto the pile next to your feet, and you watch quietly as her not-so-manly-hands snake round and cup your naked chest fully, and a low moan escapes your throat.

Part of it feels strange that you're wearing only your skirt, and Berry's fully clothed. You make a mental note to get her naked when you can. Your plan is cut short when a hand trails beneath your skirt a starts making light patterns on the inside of your thigh, distracting you from any thoughts that don't involve how good she's making you feel.

Her other hand squeezes your breast forcefully and you let out a yelp, but her mouth is there the next moment, soothing it with her kisses and tongue, and the combination between that and the pain is more pleasurable than you ever would have thought.

"On the bed," she whispers out against your chest, and you lay there on your back with Berry above you, her leg between yours, rocking against you gently and making you more frustrated than you can ever remember being.

"Berry, please," you whisper. The rocking stops and both hands come up to your nipples, pinching them harshly and sending jolts of pain _and_pleasure through your body. You gasp and Berry covers your mouth was hers, kissing you deeply, her tongue probing. It was the hottest kiss you've experienced, and you give back as good as you get.

She pulls back just as you start moaning into the kiss and smirks, before kissing down onto your neck and sucking gently on your pulse point. You let out another long moan and you feel her smile against your skin, happy with the reactions she's eliciting.

She removes her leg from inbetween yours and replaces it with a hand, gently trailing up and down your legs, and around where you desperately need it to be. Your skirt's still on, and she lets out a frustrated groan that the material is restricting her view, and yanks it off you roughly, throwing it carelessly in the direction of where your other clothes are.

You're now fully naked under a fully clothed Berry and you're loving every fucking minute of it. You know Berry won't mention it to anyone at school, and even if she did, no one would believe her. She'd just be slushied even more, you figure.

The hand that isn't holding her up above you lightly grazes over your folds, and you unconsciously raise your hips into her hand, gasping at the sudden contact. But it's not enough, and it's too teasing, and you need more pressure.

You're putty in her hands and you both know it. You're stronger, and could easily flip her and have your way with her if you wanted to, but being dominated by Berry is the best thing that's ever happened to you, and you don't want to ruin a moment of it.

You watch her hand as it teases you. You daren't look into her eyes, you couldn't. Her hand suddenly stills and you feel her watching you, but you refuse to look up. "Santana." You swallow. "Santana, look at me." You unwillingly look up into her eyes that are almost black with want, and have to bite back a moan. "Why won't you look at me?"

You sigh. "Making eye contact is really spooky for me," you tell her, and Berry's face softens slightly at the personal admission.

"I want you to look at me," and you do, "and don't you dare look away." You nod, promising yourself you'll try not to, even though you really don't like it. "If you do…" She lets the threat trail off and you remember your punished nipples, and where else she could punish you, and you nod your understanding.  
"Don't look away," she husks, before thrusting two fingers into you, making you buck into her touch and release a gasp. You stick to your promise and keep eye contact with her as she's fucking you slowly, as much as you want to look away or close your eyes.

It's the most intense thing you've known, and Berry's eyes are almost unblinking, watching you stare at her, your breathing unsteady and your hands flailing desperately for something to grasp, before landing on her hips, your nails biting into her skin through her clothes.

"More," you gasp out, the gentle friction not even nearly enough, "please," and she doesn't punish you for talking, and grants you your wish. She moves her hand faster, her fingers going deeper inside you before she slips in a third, and you let out a throaty moan at the feeling of being so full.

Your head snaps back and you close your eyes, getting lost in the feeling of what Berry's doing to you. Her other hand snakes around the back of your neck and lifts your head, and you hear her whisper in your ear, telling you to fucking look at her, or she'll stop altogether.

You open your eyes before you give yourself time to think, and Berry's sucking on your nipple, flicking it lightly with her tongue and biting down occasionally, making you whimper at the sensations.

Your moans and gasps are becoming more frequent, now, and you feel the tight coiling in your lower stomach, and you know it's not going to be long before she makes you come. "Berry, I'm gonna," you gasp as she rolls her thumb gently over your clit, and you fight hard to make your brain function to the form the sentence you lost, "Please," you get out, "let me come."

Berry smirks. "Who knew the all-powerful Santana Lopez of Lima Heights would be writhing underneath Rachel Berry, begging her to let her come." You groan because Berry's voice is fucking sexy, and her teasing is almost enough to throw you over the edge. "You're such a dirty slut, Santana. You'd do anything I say, wouldn't you?"

"Yes!" You gasp out, desperate for her to add just a bit more friction. "Anything, Berry."

"Tell me you're a slut."

It almost shocks you because you never knew Berry had a side like _this_, and hearing her talk dirty is one of the sexiest things you've ever heard.

"Tell me you're a fucking slut, Santana, and I'll make you come."

The tightness in your stomach is getting more intense, and you know it won't take long, but you don't want Berry to be pissed off at you if you orgasm without permission. "I'm a fucking slut, Berry," you moan out and she smirks again at you, and you want to kiss that smirk off her smug little face.

"Five," she begins counting and fucking you a little bit harder, and you moan because those seconds seem so fucking _long._"Four," you gasp out as she ducks down to quickly tug at a nipple between her teeth. "Three," she repeats the motion with your other nipple, and you're getting so close it's almost painful. "Two," she begins curling her fingers inside you as she fucks you, and you're starting to really lose control. "One," she bites your earlobe as her breath is heavy on your ear, and you hear the sweetest sentence in existence. "Come for me, baby," and she's sucking on your neck as your clench around her fingers, almost stilling her movements as you come hard, letting out a guttural moan as you orgasm, leaving her hand soaked when she pulls it out of you slowly after thrusting a few more times slowly, leaving you completely spent.

She chuckles softly at the state of you, naked and breathless and completely _fucked_, and leans down to kiss you on your jawline, before pulling back.

"I'm in charge," she whispers in your ear, and you agree because no matter what's happened in school up to this point, you know now that Rachel Berry will always be in control.


End file.
